Lucy Meets a New Hero
by AuraAuthor
Summary: When we last saw Lucy she was taking her aggression out on several biters in the street in front of an audience she didn't realize she had. Now she is face to face with Rick Grimes and his better half Michonne... She just can't catch a break. This is the second story in the Lucy series. I recommend reading Lucy and Coach first, it will make more sense. Thanks AA
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Meets a New Hero

Check out the Pinterest Page with Pictures of this story

https www pinterest com auraauthor lucy-and-coach

or Search for auraauthor

AuraAuthor

Chapter 1 Tough Shit

"We'll need to get back soon," Rick said quietly to Michonne. "I don't like being gone over four or five days from Alexandria."

"They've got it under control Rick. We need to keep looking for more supplies. Simon shows next week and we don't have enough to keep us going and give them half as well," Michonne replied with frustration.

"It just makes me nervous. What if Negan shows early again?"

"Then he'll hang around until you get back."

"And put everyone in danger in the process. I can't take the chance of that happening."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll keep looking today and head back tomorrow."

Rick nodded. "I just know our luck is going to change. We've come too far to have to put up with this shit for much longer."

Michonne laughed. "You say that like we have a choice. Last time I checked we had to bend over and take it from Negan or every one of us ends of dead."

"But we've taken on others and destroyed them. I just know that our time with Negan is coming."

Michonne nodded. "Right now we need to play along Rick. Stick close to the rules and keep him happy. He'll slip up. Everyone slips up eventually."

"Jack the Ripper didn't."

Michonne snorted at the comparison. "Don't compare the two. He's sadistic enough without adding disembowelment and body mutilation to the agenda."

"I think beating the shit out of people with a baseball bat counts as body mutilation."

"Maybe," she replied before leaning up in her seat. "What in the hell is going on?"

Rick stopped the truck and they watched the young woman standing in the middle of the road. She was talking to the walkers as each of them moved towards her. "Who broke your heart?" she said out loud, before cutting the female walkers head in half with her machete.

Rick was transfixed as he watched blood splatter across her clothes and the walker collapse at her feet. She stepped over the body and turned her attention to the side of the road where two more were moving towards her and she waited patiently for them to arrive. "How many women did you fuck and leave?" she asked the one dressed in a t-shirt and shorts before she pushed the machete through his chin.

She pulled her knife back slinging blood across her face in the process. "And you," she said to the walker who was shirtless and missing an arm. "How many hearts have you broken?"

She plunged the machete through his temple and separated his skull when she pulled it back to her. She flung the head hard and screamed out her frustration. Michonne stepped out of the truck and moved a step closer as another growl had the woman spinning towards the wood line. She seemed shocked by this walker. He was tall and had a head full of dark hair. Rick and Michonne could tell that it had not been long since he turned because the majority of his flesh was still intact. He wore jeans, black dirty boots, and a blue and white stripped button down shirt that seemed to enrage her further. The young woman watched him move towards her and for a moment she was still with the machete hanging loosely at her side.

The biter was on top of her suddenly and Michonne started to intervene when she heard "I hate you," fall from the woman's lips. Rick and Michonne stood in awe as the young woman drove the machete through the skull of the walker and straight down its body until it got stuck around his waist. She pushed her foot into the hip of the walker and pulled her machete back watching as it collapsed in a heap at her feet. She screamed then, loudly, catching her onlookers off guard with the anger that resounded in the scream. It was only as the scream drifted into the air that she discovered that her breakdown had an audience. She turned around to glare at the black woman with a head full of dreadlocks and the tall white man who carried a colt python on his hip. "Can I help you?" she asked with a deadly glare.

Rick stared at her, his hand on his hip. "I don't think I want to be on your bad side ma'am."

She laughed. "What bad side mister? I'm all lollipops and bubblegum over here, can't you tell?"

"You on your own?" Michonne asked.

"Why do you want to know? Planning to kill me and take what I have?"

"Maybe," Michonne said with a glare.

"Well come on lady, just make sure that you put the bullet in my head so I don't turn into one of these things."

"We could help you," Michonne said.

"Hell no," the woman replied. "I'd rather you kill me than help me in any way shape or form."

"I'm Rick Grimes, this is my better half Michonne."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Introductions huh?"

Rick shrugged. "It's polite."

She snorted. "Lucy," she finally said. "My name is Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. You look like you've been through something and we would like to help you if you would let us."

"Folks in hell want ice water mister, of course folks here would like that too so I guess that adage is not really applicable anymore."

"You don't want our help?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to kill a few more biters and move on before he catches up with me mister."

Rick glanced at Michonne and she shook her head slowly. "She's crazy," she muttered.

"The best ones are," he muttered back to her. "Who's after you Lucy? Maybe we could help you with him."

Lucy smirked and her face suddenly fell. "What did you say your name was again?"

He nodded at her. "Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Fuck," she muttered. "I can't catch a damn break. That's what you get for breaking the rules Lucy."

"You got a problem with my name Lucy?"

"Well, Mr. Grimes, it just so happens that you are one of two people that I have been trying to avoid for the past year and now I've run into both of you in the same damn week."

Rick looked serious for a moment. "Who is after you Lucy?" he asked darkly.

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Negan," she said finally. "So you see why I'll need to head my own way. I don't need to be in the middle of your dick measuring match."

Rick glanced back at Michonne who nodded her approval. "Well that's just tough shit Lucy. I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us for the time being."

"No offense Mr. Grimes, but you have lost your fucking mind. I'm not going anywhere with you…"

Rick was on her before she could finish her statement and had her arm twisted painfully behind her back. "If you've heard of me you know I was a sheriff's deputy before the world went to hell. That means I can subdue a prisoner without any issues. Now, Lucy, let's get in the truck. Michonne I think we'll head on back tonight."

Michonne nodded at him and held the door open so that he could push Lucy into the cab of the truck. "Well Lucy," she heard the woman mutter, "you just keep fucking up don't you. Should have stuck to the rules."

Michonne rolled her eyes. This woman was crazy and it was going to be a long drive back to Alexandria for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 3 Questions

"You going to kill me?"

Rick glanced at her and shook his head. "Not if I don't have too."

"Wish I could believe you… Rick Grimes."

"How did you end up with Negan?" Rick asked, but Lucy ignored him. "He's not a good person Lucy. He's killed people, good people all for his sadistic pleasure."

She kept ignoring him and he glanced over her shoulders at Michonne. He nodded at her encouraging her to talk to Lucy. Michonne rolled her eyes, but she spoke softly. "How many walkers have you killed?"

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"How… many… walkers… have… you… killed?"

"Why does that matter?"

"We ask three questions when we take on new people in Alexandria. That is the first of the three questions."

"Why does it matter how many biters I've killed? They are already dead and I'm just eliminating the hazard."

"Then answer the question," Michonne said calmly.

Lucy glared at her and pinched her lips together before she spoke. "A bunch. I didn't exactly keep count after the first dozen. I only kill the ones I have to though. Kind of ignore them now, like ants at a picnic. Just part of the background. What about you?"

Michonne smiled at her. "I never counted."

"What's the second question?"

"How many people have you killed?"

Lucy swallowed, but continued to stare at Michonne. "Nine. You?"

"Too many."

"Third question?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you have to kill those nine people?"

Lucy stared out the windshield for a minute before she answered. "It's a long story because none of the deaths go together."

"We've got time," Rick said from the driver's seat.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Help us get to know you," Michonne said. "Plus they are new stories. We get tired of our own."

Lucy laughed a deep guttural laugh. "The first one was an accident," she said with a sigh. "I was leaving work. Trying to escape the madness and this security guard stopped me. He told me I couldn't leave because I had been exposed to the virus. I laughed at him. Laughed in his face and told him everybody was exposed but that the CDC wasn't taking ownership of that fact. He pulled his gun on me and told me I couldn't leave."

She was quiet for a moment, like she was thinking, remembering. "I'm still not sure how I did it, but one minute he was holding the gun on me and the next minute I was holding the gun and standing over him."

"You shot him?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," she said with a chuckle. "I was too stupid to aim for his brain though so I'm sure he's still wandering around the hospital grounds as one of those things. Unless someone came along and put him out of his misery. He was a nice guy for the most part."

"That's cold," Michonne said with a grin. "I think you'll fit right in with the rest of our crazy bunch."

"What about the others?" Rick asked.

"Others?"

"The others you killed. Why?"

"I killed a couple of brothers who were a part of a larger group I was with in the early days of this shit fest. They were checking things off their bucket list and one of them was to have a threesome with the two of them and a girl, willing or not. I wasn't willing and they wouldn't take no for an answer. The first one was an accident. I pushed him off of me and when he fell he broke his neck. That sent his brother into a rage and I had to kill him to stop him."

"You did what you had to do," Michonne said.

Lucy laughed. "You don't have to justify it for me honey. Everything I've done was because I had too, not because I wanted too or because I enjoyed doing any of it."

"Rick here had to rip a guy's throat out with his teeth. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it though."

Rick laughed. "He tasted like shit Michonne. There was nothing about that experience that was positive."

"It's kind of sick isn't it," Lucy said with a shrug. "That we can sit here as complete strangers and talk about the people we've killed without even feeling bad about those decisions."

"Sick as shit," Michonne said.

"The others were threats to me or to the group I was with during the time. There was only one that I was happy about killing."

"Which one was that?" Michonne asked.

"My sister," Lucy said quietly. "She was bitten and I knew what would happen to her."

Michonne nodded again. "You've been on your own for a while now then?"

"More than a year."

"You want to tell us how you ended up with Negan?"

"You want to tell me why it is so damn important to you?"

"Just want to know if he's a mutual enemy or a not."

Lucy closed her eyes and snorted. "I'm not sure what he is anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My Rules

"How have you survived on your own for so long?" Rick asked quietly, trying not to disturb Michonne who had drifted off to sleep in the passenger's seat.

"I had a few simple rules that I followed," she paused, "until recently when I let my judgement slip."

Rick glanced at her and waited for her to speak again but when he was met with silence he prompted her to speak again. "What are the rules?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just making conversation."

She snorted. "The most important rule was not to trust anyone, ever. I always keep moving. Stay away from groups. Pretty basic rules."

"But you stopped following them?"

Silence.

"Is that how you ended up with Negan?"

She chuckled. "I think I need an attorney present in order to continue this conversation Officer Grimes."

"You aren't on trial or being accused of a crime Lucy."

"Feels like I am. In fact it feels like I'm a prisoner."

"And if I told you that you weren't a prisoner, just a guest?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Being a guest means I joined you of my own accord Officer Grimes. We both know that isn't the case."

Rick went quiet and didn't speak again until they pulled over for the night. "Why are we stopping?" Lucy asked.

"Because I'm tired and there's a house we didn't notice when we first came through this area. We'll settle down for the night here and see what supplies we can gather from the house," Rick said angrily.

Michonne shook her head. "Simmer down Rick. No wonder she feels like a prisoner."

Michonne leaned over to Lucy and whispered. "I think it's his time of the month of something because he's been a grumpy bitch this entire run."

"I heard that," Rick said from outside the truck.

Lucy chuckled and started to follow Michonne. "You stay here. At least until we make sure it's clear. We can't give you the machete back just yet and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"You aren't worried I'll run?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Will you?"

Lucy thought for a moment before she responded. "No."

Lucy like Michonne. She was direct and didn't pull punches. She was obviously in love with Rick and he was in love with her which made Lucy ache for the relationship she had developed with Coach… Negan. "Dumbass," she mumbled.

She watched Rick and Michonne through the dirty, cracked windshield. They approached the house slowly and tapped on the front door loudly several times waiting for any biters… walkers to show. They didn't speak she noticed but worked closely without hesitation that they were going to be there for each other. Lucy swallowed hard. If only things had been different. She closed her eyes and saw Negan's face. He was smiling and open. Something he had only been with her. A shout pulled Lucy from her vision and she watched Michonne drive her sword through the skull of a bi… walker.

A sword? Lucy's jaw hung slack for a moment. She hadn't noticed Michonne's weapon of choice but it was awesome. She preferred her machete over anything, but a samurai sword was pretty amazing. She could do some damage with that thing for sure.

Michonne motioned for Lucy to leave the truck and join them in the house. She really did like Michonne. She had a good feeling about her. A feeling that she hadn't had about anyone in a long time.

The front porch of the house was wide with a swing and overturned rocking chair. She stepped through the front door into the dim room and waited for her vision to adjust. "We'll move the couch against the door," Rick said. "We can bed down in the living room on that rug for the night."

"Lucy you want to work upstairs with me?" Michonne asked. "Looking for anything we might could use?"

"You trust me to do that?"

"I trust you to do a lot. Do you trust you?"

"I only trust me lady."

"But you want to trust me," Michonne said with a grin. "I know you don't like grumpy bitch Rick, but you like me alright."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Don't call me a grumpy bitch," Rick said as he pushed the couch against the front door.

"What are you going to do about it… grumpy bitch Rick?"

Rick flipped around and glared at the two women. "Lucy you might want to step back from her for a minute."

Lucy didn't have time to react before Rick was tackling Michonne and taking her to the floor where he tickled her mercilessly. "Rick!" the woman squealed between laughs. "Rick Stop!"

"Do you give?" he yelled at her.

"I give! I give!"

"I'm not a grumpy bitch and if you call me that again you will receive the same punishment."

He glanced up at Lucy who was watching them with a smirk on her face. "And if you encourage her I will take you down to young lady. Everyone woman needs a good tickling to remind them who's in charge."

Michonne snorted. "Yeah and every man needs a woman to refuse to fuck him so that he knows who is really in charge."

Rick laughed. "I'll start in the kitchen."

He moved away from them and Lucy watched the exchange between him and Michonne with interest. "How long have you been together?" she asked.

"As a couple or as a team?"

"Both."

"We've been a team, family, for a couple years now, but we only became romantically involved a few months ago."

"You suit each other."

"I think so. Come on let's tackle the upstairs before it gets too dark to see."

Lucy followed Michonne feeling an ache that just wouldn't go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hostage

"You sure she's asleep?" Rick asked.

"Would you be asleep?" Michonne responded.

"Nope."

"Then she probably isn't either, but we still need to talk and if we do it in front of her then maybe she'll trust us more."

Lucy kept her breathing even and continued to pretend to sleep while she listened to them talk. They knew she was awake so they wouldn't be as open as they probably would be alone, but at least it was something.

"We need to know what she does about Negan," Rick said matter of fact like.

"She isn't ready to open up about him yet, but maybe she can tell us about the sanctuary. You think she's been inside?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the bricks of the fireplace. "Probably."

"She might could give us the lay out… details like how many guards and such."

"Or she could feed us a load of bull shit to keep Negan safe. It just depends on what he means to her."

"When is Negan due for his next visit? A week?"

"A week or two weeks. You never know with him. Hell he could show up tomorrow and wait until we get back."

"I doubt that he's probably out looking for her."

Rick nodded and linked his fingers with Michonne's in the darkness. "You think she means something to him? Like could she be his sister or cousin or something?"

"The only time a woman gets that pissed off about a man is when he's broken her heart. She split a walker in half with her machete over him Rick. She meant something to him, but until she opens up and tells us what it won't matter."

Lucy flipped over on her back and sighed. "Don't bother asking because I'm not going to tell you anything about him."

Rick snorted into the darkness. "Yeah we figured."

"Somebody needs to get some sleep tonight. Which one of us is it going to be?" Lucy muttered.

"You and Michonne sleep," Rick said quietly. "I'll keep watch."

She heard Michonne give Rick a kiss in the darkness before she felt her lay down next to her on the hard floor. They lay there in silence for several minutes before Lucy spoke. "Michonne?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"He's a bastard."

"I'm sure he is," she said with a chuckle. "Go to sleep."

The sun rose slowly but the trio was already awake. "We should make it back to Alexandria by the end of the day," Rick said as Michonne slid behind the wheel of the truck. "Especially with this ones lead foot."

"What are they going to think about me?"

Rick stared at Lucy after she asked the question. "They aren't going to be happy. We don't let outsiders in very often."

"So why take me back?"

"We need people."

"You need answers."

Rick nodded. "That too."

"So what am I? Your hostage until I give you the information you want? Then what? Will you kill me?"

Rick sighed, but didn't answer. "Rick?" Michonne asked, but he still didn't respond.

"I think his silence is the answer. If I want to stay alive I never need to talk."

Rick growled and shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you Lucy. Or let anyone else do it if that's what you are worried about."

"I'm worried about a lot of things."

"Yes you are a hostage of sorts. But not the kind we can use against Negan. If he knows we have you then he'll kill everyone to get to you, right?"

Lucy shook her head. "You are giving my relationship with Negan more credit than it deserves."

"Or maybe you aren't giving it the credit it deserves," Michonne added. "When he shows up we'll need to keep you hidden. Unless you want him to kill us all."

"Depends on how you treat me I suppose. Besides, how do you know he'll kill everyone?"

"It's what he does," Rick said with a yawn.

"And I'm sure you're so different," Lucy thought to herself.

They were silent for the next half hour. The scenery slipped by as they drove further and further out each lost in their own thoughts. Rick snored gently in the passenger seat after a while and it left Michonne and Lucy to themselves. "He isn't going to come look for me," Lucy whispered.

"But he'll come to Alexandria anyway Lucy. He'll see you, eventually."

"Unless Rick kills me off quickly. Just make sure he gets my brain so I don't turn into one of those things."

Lucy leaned her head back against the seat and let the tears fall silently. "He's not the monster everyone thinks he is you know," Michonne said softly.

Lucy pinched her eyes closed tightly. "Who?" she asked hoarsely.

"Rick."

Lucy opened her eyes and glared at Michonne. "Yesterday, you said that you had met the two monsters you had been avoiding for the last year. You called Rick a monster, but he isn't."

Lucy snorted. "That's in the eye of the beholder Michonne."

"I suppose so."

"Will they want to kill me on site?"

"Who?"

"Your friends and family in Alexandria. Are they going to give you time to explain my presence or are they going to try and kill me immediately?"

"They'll listen. They listen to me and to Rick. They aren't going to be happy that we brought you back, but they'll deal until we make some decisions."

"Like how quickly you are going to kill me."

"Something like that."

"Well I have to say this is the most fucked up trip I've ever been on."

Michonne laughed. "Quite a vacation huh?"

"Yeah, like one of those family trips that you know you are going to hate but you have to go anyway and at some point in time you start to enjoy it before it all goes to shit."

"Are you enjoying it?" Rick asked sleepily from the passenger seat.

"Sure Rick, I'm having a blast."

"So when do you expect it to go to shit?"

"When we pull up to the gates of Alexandria."

Rick chuckled. "You'll make it through the gates Lucy."

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alexandria

The road to Alexandria was not what she expected. It was littered with broken, burned out cars and the buildings leading up to the gate were uninhabitable. Even from her seat in the truck and the dimming day time light she could make out bullet holes in the fence exterior. "Well this looks charming," she said sarcastically.

"Welcome to our home," Michonne said with a grin. "You'll find your accommodations are state of the art and some of the most comfortable lodgings in the area."

"So my cell is comfortable then?"

"If you want to be in a cell we can make that happen," Rick said with a snort.

"I feel like I'll be safer in a cell."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "You aren't a prisoner."

"Yes she is," Rick corrected. "Until we know more about her she's a prisoner."

Michonne stopped the truck outside the gates and Rick got out. "There's always at least one guard on the gate, but we try to put as many people on it as we can."

"Sharing details to get me to trust you Michonne?"

"Lucy, you aren't a prisoner. I don't care what Rick says."

"That makes one of us."

The gate opened slowly and Rick walked through to the other side. Michonne drove through and Lucy couldn't help but lean forward to get a better look at the camp. "It was a state of the art neighborhood before it all happened," Michonne explained. "It was prepared for life like this but without realizing that it would have to sustain people. The original group built the walls from supplies from a shopping mall that was under construction."

"The original group?"

Michonne nodded. "There are some left, but they weren't exactly made to survive this world. We… tried to teach them but some of them weren't willing to learn."

"So what? Rick just killed them and was done with it or something?"

"He had to kill a few of them yes, but he also saved so many…" Michonne trailed off.

"It all comes out in the wash?"

"You do what you have to in order to survive. You know that Lucy. You've been out there and you know what it's like."

"I'm starting to think I should have asked you two the three questions instead of talking about my rules."

Michonne was silent.

The passenger side door of the truck opened and Rick motioned for her to exit the truck. "This is Toban and Tara," Rick said pointing out a couple who were standing nearby. "They are your guardians while you are here so don't do anything stupid."

"Define stupid?"  
"I will if you do something."

Lucy shook her head. "Pleasure to meet you Toban and Tara. Michonne says I'm not a prisoner but Rick says I am and I'm not exactly sure how to define my status in Alexandria."

"Guest," Toban said.

"Prisoner," Tara said at the exact same time.

"Got it," Lucy said with a smirk.

The group around her began to unload the truck and disperse the supplies Rick and Michonne had gathered on their run and Lucy was left to herself for a few minutes. She took in Alexandria. A self-sustaining neighborhood? It was probably meant for a bunch of rich folks who thought they could keep themselves from the dregs of society if the shit ever hit the fan.

The houses were beautiful and their yards were well maintained. She snorted. Who really cared about having flowers and cut grass when the world had come to an end? Obviously the people of Alexandria had different priorities.

"Taking it all in?"

Lucy turned towards the voice with a deep frown. "I'm actually just thinking about the fact that the yards are so maintained. Who cuts their grass at the end of the world?"

The woman smiled at her softly. She was average height with short dark brown hair. Her clothing hung just right and Lucy realized she was pregnant. Yet another brilliant thought process for the folks of Alexandria. It's the end of the world so let's have sex and make a baby! Lucy snorted and the woman laughed at her. "I'm Maggie."

"Lucy."

"Welcome to Alexandria Lucy. You want to come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" Rick yelled from the truck and Lucy laughed.

"I guess that's my answer."

"Come on, we'll go get you cleaned up," Maggie said with a grin that Lucy felt like was genuine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Maggie

"Who knocked you up?" Lucy asked callously.

Maggie laughed. "My husband."

Lucy bit her tongue. "Great way to make friends Lucille," she thought to herself.

She followed Maggie to a nearby house and kept her mouth shut while they walked. She was startled to find a home in the place of the buildings she was used to seeing. There was furniture in each room and books on the shelves. It reminded her of her parent's house before the world came to an end and she was blown away.

Lucy followed Maggie up the stairs and was startled when she turned on a light to a small bathroom. "I know," Maggie said nodding at her reaction. "You never thought you would see this again did you?"

Maggie stepped forward and turned the shower on which made Lucy tear up. "Take your time Lucy," she said with a grin. "I'll bring some clothes back to you in a minute, but you can take as long as you need."

Lucy stuck her hand under the shower head and was ashamed when she started to cry. "Maggie," she rasped out.

"Yes Lucy?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said with a smile. "I'll be back with those clothes. Strip and enjoy the hot water."

Lucy watched Maggie leave and close the door behind her. She took a deep breath before rapidly peeling off her dirty clothes she had been in since the day she found out the truth about Negan. She stepped under the hot spray of the shower and began to cry again as the heat worked its way through her muscles. It was the little things that she had taken for granted such as a hot shower that really brought back the reality of the world in which they now lived. "Lucy?" Maggie said through the closed door.

"Come on in Maggie."

She heard the door open. "I'll take these clothes to be washed ok. I'm leaving you somethings here on the counter. Come downstairs whenever you are ready."

"Thanks Maggie."

The bathroom door closed and Lucy enjoyed the quiet for a moment. She watched her hair twice because she couldn't remember the last time she had really washed it and suddenly as she was rinsing the bubbles out Negan came back to haunt her in a flood of memories.

 _"Damn little girl. That is one big ass machete you have there."_

 _"The better to kill creepers with, my dear," she responded and started walking away from him._

 _"Hey, wait a fucking minute, just wait a fucking minute. Where the fuck do you think you are going?"_

 _"Away from here. Bye Coach it's been real."_

 _Negan took three long strides and caught her by the back pack. "Why do you want to leave so fucking badly Lucy?"_

 _"Well, not sure if you noticed but there are still about twenty creepers hanging around and I would just as soon put some distance between me and them."_

 _"But why can't we stay together Lucy? I make great fucking company."_

 _She shook her head. "No Coach. I go my way, you go yours."_

 _Negan propped Lucille on his shoulder and stared at her. "Now Lucy, I'm not a jackass or anything and I fully know and believe that a woman is just as capably of offing a fucking walker as a man. Hell you might be more fucking capable because you have that whole woman scorned shit going on, but regardless, two against the world of the dead is better than one. Don't you think?"_

 _Lucy shook her head. "No Coach. I don't think so."_

She sat down in the tub beneath the hot water spray and hugged her knees to herself. She sobbed silently into her arms. "Why didn't you just follow your rules?" she whispered to herself.

 _He pursed his lips before he grinned at her. "I'm from a place called The Sanctuary. Have you heard of it?"_

 _Lucy stepped back from him. "You can head back there then."_

 _"Why don't you come with me? It's a pretty nice fucking place."_

 _"That is run by a madman who lets others do the dirty work while he reaps the rewards," she stated before she started walking again._

 _"So I see you have heard of it then Lucy. Like I said it's a pretty nice fucking place. Especially when you compare it to shit holes like The Haven."_

 _"Look Coach, I don't do well trapped in walls. I never have and I sure won't do well taking orders from a mad man."_

 _"You've said that twice now. Who is this mad man you speak of? I don't know about any fucking mad man at The Sanctuary."_

 _Lucy wrinkled her nose and he smirked. "You're cute when you do that."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Wrinkle your nose."_

 _"Oh shut up Coach."_

 _"Not until you tell me about this 'mad man' at The Sanctuary. Never heard of anybody like that around there."_

 _"Well… it could just be gossip or… horror stories to keep people away, but I'm not willing to take the chance. Head on back if you want too. It's gonna be hard out here if you are used to that comfort, but you'll be back soon enough."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The leader of The Sanctuary. The fucker that you seem to be so afraid of. What's his name?"_

 _She snorted. "I've… heard his name is Negan. But all of his followers call themselves that so I don't know if it's his real name or not."_

 _"What makes him such a bad guy?"_

 _"From what I've heard he just sits up in his lofty little pent house in The Sanctuary surrounded by a bunch of women and he gives orders to this followers to take over other communities. But I've never been there and I don't plan on going to see about the truth."_

 _"We aren't too far from there you know."_

 _"Don't care."_

 _"It's only about 3 days' worth of walking. And of course we might come across someone who could give us a ride and make the journey easier on us."_

 _"I'm not going to The Sanctuary Coach."_

 _"Humor me Lucy. Maybe Negan isn't as bad as you think. Maybe The Sanctuary is a nice fucking place where someone like you would be welcomed and appreciated."_

 _Lucy glared at him and shifted her back pack. "We'll walk in the same direction, but I'm not going to that place with you. I'd rather not take my chances with the rumor of Negan."_

He had been spelling it out for her the entire time, but she was too stupid and too smitten to notice. She turned the shower off and crawled out of the tub. She grabbed the towel off the counter by the sink and dried off before finally looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen her reflection much over the last year but the woman she was when she first entered the sanctuary to the woman she was now was an improvement. She couldn't argue that her time with Negan had made her healthier than she had been in a long time.

She pulled on the clothes that Maggie had left for her and was surprised to find a decent pair of underwear and a sports bra. The outfit consisted of a long sleeve green and black plaid button down shirt, a dark blue t-shirt to wear beneath and a pair of dark leggings. A pair of socks completed the outfit and she was surprised at how much the feel of new socks made her smile.

She towel dried her hair before heading down stairs where Maggie was not seated at a table with Michonne and another woman. "Feel better?" Michonne asked.

"Feel clean. Better? That's a subjective term."

"Lucy this is Carol. She's one of our sisters. We've been together, the three of us, since the beginning basically."

Carol nodded at her but didn't smile. "Why don't you sit down?" she said. "We have some things to discuss."

"Carol," Michonne said warningly.

"Its fine Michonne," Lucy said. "I'll sit and you can ask all you want, but I'm not talking about Negan or the sanctuary."

Carol snorted. "Then she's useless. You should have killed her instead of bringing her into the midst."

"Carol," Michonne growled out.

"She's not wrong," Lucy said. "You'll either have to kill me or turn me out. We all know that so what's the point in trying to hide the truth."

"We don't have to kill you or turn you out Lucy," Maggie said softly. "There is always an answer, especially for the innocent."

"None of us are innocent Maggie. Don't kid yourself into believing that innocence even exists anymore," Lucy spat at her. "Let's be realistic and either put me down or lock me up. Nobody is going to want me here and if Negan finds me here then I'm as good as dead anyway so let's just get it over with already."

Maggie shook her head. "There is still innocence. There is still justice. There is still peace. We just have to work to find it in the darkness of our existence."

Carol snorted. "Alright Gandhi. Enough of this shit. Let's lock her up in the cell until we can meet and make some decisions."

Lucy glared at Carol. "I could really like you if I didn't think you would kill me right this minute."

"Feelings mutual."

Carol stood from the table. "Hell no," Michonne said standing up quickly. "I'll walk her to the cell and then we'll call a meeting. I wouldn't trust you alone with her. She isn't going to die because of us Carol."

"Well at least you've got one friend," Carol said with a smirk in Lucy's direction.

"Two," Maggie said softly. "You've got two and three if Carol will quit pretending that she wants you dead."

Carol glared at Maggie. "Who's pretending? Now come on you need to lay down for a little while. This morning has been stressful and it's not good for the baby."

"Follow me," Michonne said walking out the front door of the home and down a flight of stairs. "It's truly a cell and you don't have to stay here," she said pushing a door open.

"I think it's best for all of us, don't you?"

"No. But I'm not going to argue with you. You'll see it the right way soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Cell

Michonne pushed the door open to a white brick room that housed a single set of bars and a high window. "You don't have to stay here Lucy," she said.

"I think it's better for all of us Michonne."

"There's not a toilet so someone will have to be on guard all the time. It's cold and drafty. You really will be miserable down here Lucy."

"Misery loves company," Lucy said with a smirk. "Maybe you'll come hang out with me?"

Michonne smirked back. "Or you could just choose to stay out of the cell… that makes more sense after all."

Lucy pushed the iron door open and stepped into the small cell. "It's homey."

"No the hell it is not Lucy! Why are you being stubborn about this?" Michonne yelled.

"Because we both know I'm dead!" Lucy yelled back at her.

Michonne looked startled. "Lucy," she said softly. "No one is going to hurt you. You are safe with us, with me and Maggie and even Carol. I know she acts tough but if she wanted you dead you wouldn't have made it through the gates."

Lucy chuckled harshly. "If no one in here kills me then he will when he finds me and let's face it Michonne he'll find me sooner than later. I'm just a dead woman walking no matter how you look at things."

"Michonne, you down here?" came a female voice from up the stairs above them.

"Yeah Enid, come on down. We have a guest for you to meet."

"What kind of guest do we put in the cell?" the voice asked as it descended down the stairs.

"The dangerous kind," Lucy answered. "The kind that you shoot on sight and have no regrets about."

Enid stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at them curiously. "Lady if you were that kind of dangerous you wouldn't be here."

Enid turned her attention to Michonne. "Did you guys find any corn meal? Tara and I were going to make corn cakes for dinner but we don't have enough corn meal."

"Yeah, Rick was taking it to the stock room," Michonne nodded at Lucy. "Enid this is Lucy. Lucy this is Enid."

"Nice to meet you Lucy," Enid said with a smirk. "Why are you down here?"

"Because she's a stubborn nut job who thinks she needs to be in the jail cell," Michonne answered for her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Are you taking first watch Michonne?"

"No, I think I'll leave you by yourself for a little bit. I'm not locking the cell so when you're ready to come out all you have to do is walk upstairs."

Lucy moved over to the wall beneath the window and sunk down to the floor. "Whatever you say Michonne," she muttered.

She heard Michonne and Enid climb the steps and head out the door and she was left by herself with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cold brick wall. When had she become such an idiot? When had she forgotten her rules to survive?  
 _"Home sweet home," Negan muttered glancing around at the dark surroundings._

 _"At least it's dry and there aren't creepers around. It's been shut up and that's a good thing for us because we should be safe if we can bar the door appropriately."_

 _"Let's do it then because my ass is tired."_

 _She glared at him. "Excuse me princess, my derriere is tired."_

 _She opened her back pack and withdrew a length of rope that she used to secure the door in addition to the slit lock that was located on the top portion of the door. She pulled a box of baking soda out of her bag and sprinkled it around the base of the door frame. "What's that for?" Negan asked while making sure the two windows in the room were locked and that the curtains were pulled tight over them._

 _"Covers the scent. I probably don't have to use it because you smell like blood and I smell like garbage, but it helps me sleep better."_

 _Negan grinned. "Pretty smart."_

 _She snorted. "I try."_

 _"Do you plan to build a fire or are we using body heat?" he said with a cheeky grin._

 _"We aren't building a fire Coach. The smell will draw creepers and I want to rest. We can sleep back to back and that should keep us warm enough with the blanket I have."_

 _"And here I was hoping for a little skin to skin contact princess?"_

 _"You must be hard up Coach."_

 _"Why do you say that?" he asked with his back towards her._

 _"I smell like garbage and you've already made it clear I'm not much to look at under all this dirt."_

 _"Oh sugar, don't get your feelings hurt over my previous statements. I was being a smart ass."_

 _"Just shut up already. When was the last time you ate?" she asked pulling apples and pears from her bag._

 _"This morning," he said._

 _"Do you want an apple or a pear? I know it isn't much, but it's all I've got. The potatoes were too rotten to take and I've never really done well with them raw anyway."_

 _"I'm good princess. Eat what you need to."_

 _She nodded at him before taking a bite of an obviously rotten apple and digging around in her backpack again. "That's an impressive pack," he said._

 _"If you try to take it I'll kill you Coach."_

 _Negan placed his hands in front of him in a show of defense. "Just making conversation."_

 _She threw something at him and he caught the odd piece of material. "It's a sweatshirt. You can either put it on or ball it up and put it under your head for a pillow."_

 _"That really is a magic fucking bag," he whispered. "Who are you? Mary Poppins?"_

 _"If only," she muttered. "I'd be dancing in a chalk drawing instead of slumming it with you in this hole."_

 _He grinned and she could see his teeth in the growing darkness. "You've got a nice smile," she commented._

 _"But?"_

 _"You look like that cat that ate the canary and got away with the crime."_

 _He chuckled. "Come on princess. Finish the apple so we can snuggle and go to sleep."_

 _He could feel her glaring at him in the dark. "You really are an asshole," she muttered before settling down on the floor next to him and draping a thin blanket over them. "Don't try anything stupid Coach. I'm a light sleeper and I have no problem killing you."_

 _"Yes ma'am princess. I wouldn't dare cause harm to my protector and… savior," he whispered in her ear making her shudder next to him._

She laughed bitterly at the memory. She had been so attracted to him it was insane. She had let her rules drop because she was lonely and he was a fantasy come true which didn't say much for her fantasy life.

 _"If you are trying to figure out how to keep me around you can just let it drop. We are going to separate before we get to close to that hell hole of yours and I'm not sticking with you."_

 _"Damn princess you can read minds."_

 _"I can read one track minds."_

 _"What the fuck does that mean?"_

 _"You think I'm a prize and you want to impress that crazy leader of yours, Negan. I'm not a prize and I'm not out to impress. I'm out to survive."_

 _"What if I was able to convince you to stay?"_

 _"Fat chance."_

 _"What if… what if I wanted you to stay with me? Not because of your skills or because you are indeed a prize. What if I wanted to get to know you better?"_

 _She stopped turning the rabbit and stared at him. "Why… why would that… why would you want that?"_

 _"I like you Lucy."_

 _"You've only known me for 12 hours Coach. Hell I don't even know your real name."_

 _"In this world you don't get the chance to take your time Lucy. You have to act when you see something you want. Hell you've been doing that on your own, but with food and supplies. I want to do it with you. I want to claim you, at least for the next several days."_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _"Maybe. But I see something I like and instead of just taking it, I'm asking for permission."_

 _She eyed him before turning back to the rabbit. "I'm not special Coach. I'm not talented or pretty or… or sexy. I'm just a good girl scout."_

 _"Sexy is in the eye of the beholder Lucy and from where I'm sitting you are damn sexy and I would love to fuck the shit out of you right now."_

 _She snatched her head up to stare at him with her mouth wide open and he held his hands up in front of him. "But that's a little too fast, even for me, even in this fucked up world we live in now."_

 _He moved closer to her and the fire. "All I'm asking for is the next three days. Three days to let me get to know you and you… get to know me. If when we get outside the Sanctuary gates you don't want to go in then I'll walk away and let you leave safely."_

 _"But?" she paused, suddenly breathing fast._

 _"But," he stroked her cheek with one of his fingers, "if you want to stay… with me… then you can and we can build from there."_

 _She didn't pull away from his touch. "What do you say Lucy?"_

She should have walked away then, right then, without a glance back. But she had stayed and he had stayed and they had become more than just two strangers. She was done fighting the tears and she let them flow freely. She heard the door upstairs open and close and a set of feet run down the stairs. "Go away Michonne," she yelled.

"I'm not Michonne," came a decidedly male voice.

She glared through the bars at a bald black man. "Can I help you?" she muttered.

"Rick asked me to bring you up for the meeting. The entire town is going to be present and he wants you to be involved. I'm Father Gabriel, it is a pleasure to meet you Lucy."

"Father? As in a priest?"

"Yes I am a pastor."

"Well isn't that rich. You been tending your flock here Father?"

"Everyday sister. Won't you join me? I know the cell is not locked. Would you like some assistance to get up from the floor?"

Lucy snorted. "No thank you Father," she said with disdain. "I'm capable."

"Well, come on then Lucy. I have several people to introduce you too before the meeting begins."

"It's official."

"What?"

"It was the end of the world and now I have stepped into the twilight zone."

Father Gabriel laughed. "No, you've stepped into Alexandria Lucy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Insider Information

Lucy followed the pastor up the stairs and out onto the street. She had only been in the cell for a matter of minutes and she knew it was Michonne's doing that she was suddenly out and about. "What is the meeting about?" she asked Gabriel.

"You I suppose," he responded with a grin. "I'm not exactly sure. Rick just asked that I retrieve you and escort you to the meeting hall."

Lucy nodded but made no further comment as she walked alongside him to a large white building that probably was supposed to be the clubhouse for the area when it had been a neighborhood. An in ground pool stood full of soil and new seedlings growing in neat rows. Each row was labeled and she was impressed at the ingenuity. "Makes the dirt easy to till to rotate the crops out," Gabriel commented as they passed the pool.

"Smart," she said softly.

There was already a large crowd gathered in the meeting hall and she quickly picked out Maggie, Michonne, Carol, and Rick from the group. Everyone stared as she entered with Gabriel but no one made any moves towards her. "Our guest of honor has arrived," Rick said from in front of the group. "Everyone this is Lucy. She is under mine and Michonne's protection while she is a guest in our town. Lucy why don't you come up here in front with me so that everyone can see you clearly."

She hesitated for a moment but Rick's glare moved her quickly towards the front of the crowd. "Lucy is special," Rick said when she stopped next to him. "She has been inside the sanctuary where Negan and his horde live. We hope to convince her to share the information she has with us so that we can take care of the saviors with little concern."

Lucy glared at him, but didn't speak. "Why are we giving her the option?" a gruff looking man asked. He wore a leather vest and his hair could use a trim. Lucy immediately thought of him as untamable. He would be wild and free no matter the circumstances of the world. "She ain't nothing but a girl Rick."

"Daryl," Rick addressed the man with a warning tone.

"I'm with Daryl!" A young man with long hair and a bandaged right eye said from the crowd. Lucy noticed that Enid was sitting beside him and that she had clamped her hand on top of his. "She isn't one of us. Why are we asking for her to talk? She should have told us what she knows and been done away with dad."

"Carl," Rick said with a parental tone. "Everyone, settle down," he said addressing the sudden murmurs that had developed within the group. "Lucy is… well… she's just an innocent who ended up in the wrong group of people."

"She answered the questions," Michonne said with a nod to Daryl and Carl. "She has better answers than any of us might ever have."

"Well then she'll have answers to other questions," Carl said standing up from his seat and moving towards the stage.

Before Rick could react Carl had grabbed Lucy by the hair and forced her to her knees. He had a knife drawn to her throat and her neck pulled back at such an odd angle that it hurt others to look at their interaction. "Carl!" Rick shouted.

"Talk!" Carl yelled into Lucy's face and she grimaced as he pulled harder on her hair.

Suddenly the click of a gun cocking could be heard in the uproar that Carl had caused, but Lucy was unsure if it were friend or foe. "Carl Grimes," Michonne's voice rang out over the chaos. "You will release her or so help me I will blow your right ear off of your head."

"Michonne she has to talk!"

"And she will," Michonne said calmly. "But this is not the way. Now let her go or your right side will be missing more than an eyeball. I love you son, but you are going about this the wrong way."

Lucy was afraid to breath too loudly as she stared into the rage that existed in Carl's one good eye. "Fine," Carl spat before removing the knife and flinging her head forward.

Lucy stayed very still even as Maggie and Michonne moved to flank her sides. "Are you alright?" Maggie asked, but Lucy couldn't speak.

She focused on the floor tile in front of her and took deep breaths to calm herself down before she spoke to anyone. When she finally felt strong enough to speak she stood slowly and faced Rick.

"You said I was safe Rick. That I was under your protection but yet your own son tries to kill me in front of the entire group. You told me Negan has killed people, good people, but I never asked you the questions you asked me Rick. How many walkers have you killed? Huh?" Rick watched her but didn't answer. "How many people have you killed Rick?" Her voice was low and almost cracked as she asked the third question. "Why?" Rick didn't answer her, but of course she didn't expect him too. "We've all killed people. It's all in whose team you want to be on as to who you think is right."

Rick didn't answer her, but she didn't give him time. "Gabriel can you take me back to my cell please. At least there One Eyed Wilbur wasn't trying to slit my throat."

Gabriel chuckled, but looked to Rick for permission. Rick nodded and Lucy followed Gabriel making sure to flip Carl off in the process. "Well that went well," she heard Rick say as she exited the building.

Gabriel allowed her to walk down the stairs to her cell first and he followed closely behind. "You don't have to stay here. You know that right?"

Lucy nodded. "Michonne made it clear, but I feel safe in here."

"Why? The door isn't locked. If anyone wanted to kill you they would have no trouble getting to you."

"I know, but at least in here they would have to kill an incarcerated woman without a weapon. Any decent person won't be able to do something along those lines."

"Do you think that we are mostly decent people?"

She shrugged. "I'll find out soon enough."

She took her seat against the wall under the window again and shivered at the look on that Carl boys face. He stared at her with one eye full of hatred from his young boyish face. He couldn't be older than fourteen and he had obviously had to do somethings that had aged him well beyond his years.

 _"What did you do before the world ended?"_

 _He chuckled. "You don't want to know my sob story."_

 _"Oh but I do. Come on then, tell me."_

 _"I was army for fifteen years. Earned my teaching degree, while I was in the core because I didn't know what else to do and I taught world history at a high school in Savannah. I coached softball and baseball and spent my weekends mowing the lawn and grilling out with my wife and beer drinking buddies."_

 _He was silent for several minutes and she didn't push him to talk anymore. He was hollow sounding when he spoke about the past and she was afraid to drag too much from him. "She was the first," he whispered. "My wife was the first I saw turn. She had cancer. Had been on hospice at home for weeks. The hospice nurse told me later that they had been getting memos to handcuff their patients to the bed just in case the virus that reanimated tissue was spreading. Would have been fucking nice to know before I had to bash my wife's head in with a table lamp."_

 _"Have you been with Negan from the beginning?" she asked into the darkness and felt him stiffen._

 _"Yeah. I've always been Negan," he muttered._

 _Lucy yawned again into the darkness. "Get some sleep Lucy," he murmured against her ear. "We've got a long walk ahead of us."_

Lucy sighed. "Such an idiot," she said out loud.

"Makes two of us," Carl said from outside the cell.

"Wilbur," she said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 One Eyed Wilbur

"It's Carl."

"I like Wilbur better."

"My name is Carl… Lucy," he said her name with disgust.

"Well… Wilbur… have you come to finish what you started? I don't think Michonne will be very happy, but I told her I was dead from the moment they picked me up."

"I'm sorry," he said slowly.

"For?"

Carl took a deep breath. "Everything," he finally said, and his voice cracked in the process.

She patted the floor next to her in the cell and he opened the door and collapsed next to her. It took her a moment to realize he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him and tucked his head under her chin. "You're forgiven Wilbur… Carl," she said softly into his hair.

They sat on the floor while he sobbed into her chest for several minutes and when he was finally spent he lay down in her lap. "I'm such a screw up."

"No, I wouldn't say that Wilbur."

"Really? Will you listen to yourself? I tried to slit your throat in front of a group of people because I am screwed up."

She chuckled which caused him to snort. She ran her fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft. "Wilbur there is no way you couldn't be screwed up with the times we are living in these days. Why did you come down here?"

"To apologize. I didn't mean to cry. Sometimes I just can't help myself. You don't think I'm weak do you?"

She laughed as he raised up from her lap and leaned on the wall next to her. "Wilbur… Carl, I think you are a young man trying to figure out what the hell he is doing in a world gone wrong. You are forgiven as long as you don't try to kill me again, deal?"

"Deal."

They sat in silence for several minutes before he spoke again. "Lucy?"

"Carl?"

"You remind me of my mom."

Lucy smiled and pulled the boy closer to her. "Is that a good thing? I hope it's a good thing."

"It's a good thing," Carl said softly.

"You want to tell me what is going on inside that head of yours? I mean I know we just met, but being your chosen maternal figure and all I feel obligated to give you time to talk."

"What you said, back at the meeting hall?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never thought about it like that you know. It depends on who's side you are on as to which side seems right."

"Kind of life altering isn't it?"

Carl snorted. "So do we have to choose? Do we have to be team Rick or team Negan?"

"I don't think we have to choose. I think we figure out how to be team human. You see Wilbur… Carl," she chuckled, "it shouldn't be us versus them. It should be we survive and they survive and we fight the dead together. I know it's kind of a novel concept because you can't trust people."

"How do you change everything? How do you survive like that? It's always been us against them and in order for us to survive they had to die. If we don't destroy Negan then he'll destroy us."

"It's not easy Carl. But you have to start with one soul at a time. One soul impacts another and then another until eventually we all see life as a means of harmony."

They sat in silence for several more minutes before Lucy spoke again. "I don't know that it can ever really be that way though Carl."

"It's a nice dream though."

"The best dream," she said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Alternate Ending

He brushed his lips gently across the top of her head and rubbed his hand across her rotund abdomen. "You are so fucking sexy right now," he whispered in her ear and she groaned.

"How can you think that? I look like a beached whale! I fart all the time and I have to pee constantly. I don't know when I last had a good night's sleep so I have bags under my eyes. I look like I stepped out of a horror movie."

He smirked and planted a line of kisses along her cheek and jaw. "You are pregnant with our child and you could not be sexier if you were in a G-string dancing on a pole."

She smacked his hand and snuggled in next to him. "You have the oddest way with words."

"You like my fucking sentence enhancers and my alliterations."

She shook her head. "You don't even know what that means."

"I beg to differ!" she could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm not just a baseball coach you know, I do have a bachelors in early child hood education."

"Alright Coach Negan, give me your best alliteration then."

"Hmmm… alright. Pregnant pause for peanuts."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't wanted peanuts at all Coach," she said sarcastically.

A truck roared down the dirt road that led to their simple little house. "That will be Rick and Michonne," he said. "I hope they brought Carl and Enid with them. I miss that little fucker when he's not around."

"You are really going to have to clean up your language before the baby gets here Negan."

"Why? Worried their first word is going to be fuck or something?"

The old blue truck came to a stop in front of the house and Negan pushed himself up from the glider he was sitting in with Lucy. "Come on love," he said helping her to stand.

Rick had exited the truck and was helping Michonne out of the passenger's side. "My God woman if you get any bigger we are going to have to get a crane to get you out of that truck!"

"That is my wife you are talking about," Rick shouted from the truck. "Don't make me have to defend her honor!"

Negan chuckled. "Who would have thought that two of my favorite ladies would be having spawn at the same time?"

"At least they aren't by the same guy," Michonne said with a laugh as she waddled her way up steps to embrace Lucy in a sideways hug. "How are you feeling Lucy?"

"Sore and cranky, you?"

"Bitchy and mean."

"Really mean," Carl said from behind her which caused her to swat at him.

"Come on inside. Dinner's ready and Negan pulled the pie out of the oven a few minutes ago. Enid couldn't come Carl?" Lucy asked with a yawn.

"She's helping Maggie with the baby, but there was no way I was missing this visit."

They gathered around the table and laughed about the antics of the two pregnant women. Negan and Lucy smiled at the stories of Maggie's sweet baby and about how the colonies were flourishing. As the night drew to a close Carl hugged Lucy tightly and she placed a kiss on his head. "Harmony," he whispered.

"It's a beautiful dream," she whispered back.

Lucy shook herself out of the day dream and stared at the sleeping boy whose head was in her lap. "Such a beautiful fucking dream," she murmured before she closed her eyes to rest.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thus we have ended the second episode in the Negan and Lucy saga…. Look out for more! School is out for me for a little while now and I will probably be able to get a couple of stories written and ready to publish in that time frame! Check out my Pinterest page with photos related to my stories… AA**


End file.
